Legend of El Paso
Bio The The Legend of El Paso was a ballad performed by Benny Hill on February 18, 1976. It was performed on a Western-style set in front of a saloon backdrop with Lorna Nathan, Eddie Buchanan, Jackie Wright and Henry McGee on back-up. The town of El Paso also appears in two more routines. The song, "El Paso" was sung by Eddie Buchanan on December 17, 1975 for a Western-themed sketch and Benny sang Rose of El Paso on March 12, 1975. Lyrics (These lyrics might not be accurate.) Well, at the side of Catcher's Lake There's a big guy named Jake He's so tough he keeps the shell on when he swallows clams Why he's so hard and mean and cruel He darns his socks in fuel And his soup comes from hydraulic rams. He's got a neighbor boy named Leroy And he really hates this boy Cause he's a smartass He's got a quick brain in his head Why, he could sell a nudist clothes Or ice cream to Eskimoes Hell, he could sell the Pope a double bed. He was saloon king when Old Leroy walked in He said, "I haven't seen this place since I was a kid. "You really did up the place, "But I really miss that old spittoon." And Jake said, "Son, you always did." There is no room in El Paso There is going to be a showdown Men, forget your guns and lassos And get out of town Leroy said, "Why are you such a loudmouth? "When I was in his house, he treated me royally "I had quite a groove. "By my plate, I saw a napkin with monogram "At least, that's what I thought it was until I saw it move." It ain't the same thing, but outside his house I saw a man with a bill about five days on the run He said, "Look, I shoot to kill. Are you sure that was a man with a bill." I said, "Well, it was either that or a duck with a stetson on." Jake said, "I know you pushed my grandpa off the roof." "I said that's not true. "He just slipped into the rain barrel with my Cousin Beth "And for hours, Annabelle and Carol tried to lift him out, "And the old boy was ecstasy'd to death." There is no room in El Paso There is going to be a showdown Men, forget your guns and lassos And get out of town Leroy said, "You ought to take more care hunting "You shot my prized pig and watched it die." and Jake said, "Well, to show my heart's real big "I'm going to replace your prized pig." Leroy said, "Okay, you'll find the sow out there in the sty." I like that girl Jenny Lark She says she was raped one dark night by your son, Joe I said, "Well, if it was dark, how'd she know it was my son, Joe?" She said she had to show him what to do. One time, he puts down his beer He says, "I'm getting out of here." He wanders off into the night so black And as they saw Jack depart, They knew in their heart Only one of them boys were coming back. Jack was buried out of town Six feet underground They couldn't pin his murder on a soul Because he was tying up a knot In his shoelace when he was shot And the sheriff never found the bullet hole There is no room in El Paso There is going to be a showdown Men, forget your guns and lassos This is a down right friendly kind of town Episode(s) * The World of Sports Category:Songs Category:1976 Songs